Today, computers and other intelligent adjuncts can be arranged to establish communication connections to a variety of communication systems. In some arrangements these adjuncts interface to the system over separate extension lines using tip/ring or proprietary system signaling. What is desirable is an arrangement whereby an adjunct may connect directly to a system station terminal and share communication access to the extension line. Such an arrangement would be more desirable if connection of the adjunct to the station terminal required minimal or no changes to the station terminal.